Mew Night
by Cartoonworld
Summary: In the streets of Tokyo, a strange villian calling himself 'Mew Night' has been causing havoc for the Mew mew's. No one knows who he is but Ichigo thinks for some reason Mew Night is someone close to her. Please R&R.


Mew Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I made up Mew Night.

**Prologue:**

"In other news, reporters have said that the works of the wanted criminal Mew Night is becoming more and more common. It first started as bank robberies, but now it has changed to blowing up buildings all across Tokyo. It has been said from many people that he is responsible from the Tokyo Mew Mew girls, but they have been claiming that he came out of nowhere. There will be more on this when we come back from the brake," a reporter on channel 13 news Tokyo reported. She off set and went to go find her witness that would be on after the break. She walked down the hallway to find him but what she found was blood all over the ground and a lifeless body further down the hallway. She was about to run over to the body, but a familiar voice came from above her.

"Well well well, why isn't it the reporter on channel 13 news," the voice said silently getting down from the ceiling. The figure had dark raven black hair with deep red eyes. He also wore all black and had panther ears and a tail. "Mew Night!" the reporter fearfully said backing up. "You want to ruin my plans by sending every single person in Tokyo after me? I already have those pesky Mew Mew girls after me," he said stepping closer to the reporter. "What do you mean? I'm just doing what I know what's right! You're a wanted criminal all over Tokyo" the reporter said getting ready to run. "I know, I just want to thank you!" He said shaking her hand. She tried to get out of his grip, "sending everyone to me, will be a new activity every night I come out!"

She got out of his grip and punched him in the stomach that resulted him onto the ground. She took this chance to run to the studio and get security down there. But by the time they got there, Mew Night was gone. The reporter noticed something, "He gave me something useful," she said remembering the little conversation before. The co-host of channel 13 news asked her what she was talking about. "He said that if more people were after him it will give him a new activity every night when he comes out. Which means that he only comes out at night!" The co-host went over to her, "But what would he be doing during the morning then?" he asked. The reporter never answered, the brake was over. But the reporter wondered _what does he do during the morning?_

"Ryou!! Your up late again!" Ichigo yelled at her boss. The blond haired boy slowly made his way downstairs. Downstairs, Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding were all cleaning the tables and floor for later. "Ryou! What happened!" Keiichiro said coming out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. He sat down the tray and ran over to Ryou, "Ryou, you have been waking up with all sorts of pains and bruises. First it was just a headache but now your limping and…" Keiichiro said while helping Ryou over to a chair. "And It feels like someone punched me hard in the stomach," Ryou painfully said. "Headaches, bruises, cuts, limping, weird dreams every night. Man Ryou either you have been watching to many wrestling shows and your beating yourself up or I don't know what!" Mint said going over to him.

Keiichiro went over to the tray he sat down and got a cup of tea for Ryou. _Why does this keep happening? I might wake up with a broken bone for all I know. And these dreams…I keep seeing the girls and these two dark figures that keep talking about world domination, and something about this new criminal Mew Night. _Ryou thought taking the teacup from Keiichiro.

"Guys!!" Lettuce yelled coming into the café, "Look What I found!!" She then tripped on the newly mopped floor and slid across bumping into Keiichiro who had a full teapot of hot tea in his hands. He dropped it onto Ryou and Ichigo, "HOT HOT HOT!!!!" Ichigo screamed trying to find a towel. "I'm so sorry!!" Lettuce said about to cry. "Its ok," Ryou said getting up. He started walking upstairs and Keiichiro and Mint went to get a mop and towels to clean up the tea. "So what did you find Lettuce?" Pudding asked.

Once Ichigo, Mint, and Keiichiro got back into the room Lettuce showed them a necklace that had three small diamond shaped gems on it. "What's so special about that?" Mint said looking at it, "It's just a necklace." Lettuce smiled, "I know but it's Mew Night's." Ryou got to his room and looked for a clean shirt. "How on earth did you get a necklace that's Mew Night's?" Ichigo said when Lettuce gave her the necklace. "I went back to the area where we fought Mew Night last night. I was looking around and I saw something sparkle in the debris. I went over to it and saw this necklace," Lettuce said.

"But why would Mew Night were something like this?" Pudding said taking the necklace from Ichigo. "I don't know, maybe he wore it just because he liked it," Lettuce assumed. Pudding put on the necklace and Mint looked at her, "Don't put that…Pudding where did your mew mew mark go?" The others looked at her and they all noticed that the mark on her forehead had disappeared. Pudding took off the necklace and the mark came back. Keiichiro took the necklace and looked at it. "I heard on the news last night that the reporter said that Mew Night told her something about if more people come to look for him then he would have some more fun every night when he comes out," He said still looking at the necklace.

"Now that you mention it," Mint started, "we've only fought Mew Night at night." Up stairs Ryou found a clean shirt and was taking his tea filled one off. Ichigo put a thinking look on her face, "But if Mew Night was wearing this necklace. Then that could mean…" Ryou was about to put on his new shirt but saw something on the right side of his body. "That Mew Night might be a normal person during the day?" Ichigo said looking up. Ryou thought that it was a cut, but he noticed that cuts didn't look like a crescent moon with a carnivore cat pouncing through the moon. "A…a Mew mew mark…" Ryou gulped looking at it, "but that mark is the same as… Mew Night."

Cartoonworld: Mew Night half panther and part of Ryou. Ooo! I can't wait to see how Ryou will take this. .

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Mew Night**


End file.
